Failed Romantic
by raudioactive
Summary: Furihata ingin putus. Akashi ingin jadi romantis. Kuroko jadi penasehat. GoM kena imbasnya. AkaFuri dan slight pairing lainnya
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Failed Romantic**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), light shounen-ai, humor garing krenyes bin maksa**

**Author's note : Terima kasih kepada teman di kelas yang memberi saya refrensi untuk project fic ini. dan terima kasih juga atas ide kalian tentang bagaimana sosok pria yang romantis**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Tim basket Seirin merasa kehilangan akhir-akhir ini. Furihata Kouki, salah satu anggotanya, selalu bermuram durja dalam seminggu ini. Tak jarang sang pemuda berambut cokelat itu terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada rekan setimnya, tapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hari itu, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Kagami, Kuroko, Kawahara, dan Fukuda sedang berkumpul di gym. Entah apa yang sedang mereka diskusikan dengan wajah yang begitu serius<p>

"Oi Kuroko, apa kau tahu kenapa Furi menjadi seperti itu?" sang kapten, Hyuuga Junpei bertanya pada adik kelasnya

"Aku khawatir sekali padanya" Kiyoshi berucap dengan wajah bak orang tua yang takut anaknya diculik penjahat

"Entahlah senpai. Furihata-kun tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku" Kuroko mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya langsung?" Kagami mengajukan usul yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah

"Furi tidak seperti kau yang bisa mengatakan masalahnya dengan gampang!" Hyuuga menjitak kepala Kagami, membuat pemuda berambut merah darah itu meringis kesakitan

"Mungkin Furi mau bicara pada kami" dua sobat Furihata, Kawahara dan Fukuda angkat bicara

"Kalau begitu kebahagiaan Furi kuserahkan pada kalian" Kiyoshi mencengkram pundak kedua adik kelasnya dengan wajah dramatis

"D'Aho!" Hyuuga kembali menjitak Kiyoshi. Sang kapten berkacamata itu heran kenapa anggota timnya banyak yang bodoh

"Aku permisi dulu, minna" Kuroko beranjak dari tempatnya dan berpamitan

Sedikit raut khawatir dapat dilihat dari wajah Kuroko Tetsuya. Jujur ia juga heran kenapa rekannya yang biasanya ceria itu bisa menjadi murung begitu. Keheranan yang ada di kepalanya semakin bertambah saat ia menemukan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya

"Furihata-kun?" panggil Kuroko pada pemuda itu

Furihata menoleh dan wajahnya menunjukkan kelegaan yang luar biasa. "Kuroko!" entah sejak kapan sang point guard kelas satu Seirin itu ketularan Kise Ryouta, suka memeluk orang lain

"Ada apa Furihata-kun?" tanya Kuroko yang berusaha menahan kekesalannya karena dipeluk sangat erat

"A-Akashi-kun..." Furihata tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena beragam ucapan tak jelas keluar dari mulutnya. Wajahnya menggambarkan perasaan antara ingin menangis dan kekesalan yang memuncak

Mendengar nama mantan kaptennya disebut dengan suara seperti itu, Kuroko hanya bisa menatap iba pada Furihata dan mengelus surai cokelat di hadapannya dengan lembut. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Furihata yang melemah dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Furihata duduk di sofa ruang tamu Kuroko sementara sang pemilik rumah sudah beralih ke dapur untuk membuatkan minum untuk tamunya

Furihata mencengkram ujung baju seragamnya, menunjukkan kegelisahan yang dirasakan sang pemilik. Tak lama, Kuroko kembali sambil membawa segelas teh dan diletakkan di hadapan Furihata

"Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa Furihata-kun?" Kuroko kembali membahas topik pembicaraan mereka yang sempat tertunda

"Kuroko..." tangan sang pemuda berambut cokelat itu bergetar memegang cangkir teh. "B-bantu aku untuk putus dengan Akashi-kun"

Hening. Kuroko tak pernah berpikir kalau pendengarannya rusak, tapi untuk sekarang ia ingin sekali mencoba membersihkan telinganya. "Ya? Bisa tolong ulangi Furihata-kun?"

Furihata hanya menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Tolong bantu aku putus dengan Akashi-kun"

Kuroko tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Di satu sisi ia merasa kasihan dengan temannya yang satu itu karena ia tahu pasti Furihata sedang mengalami masa sulit dalam menjalani hubungannya dengan Akashi. Sementara jika ia membantu Furihata, ia pasti terkena siraman api neraka yang dikirim langsung dari rajanya

"Furihata-kun" Kuroko menepuk pelan pundak Furihata dan memberikan tatapan yang tak bisa dibaca. "Bisa ceritakan dulu masalahmu?" tanyanya setelah memikirkan jalan terbaik untuk pasangan iblis dan malaikat ini

"Kau tahu Kuroko, sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin berpisah dengan Akashi—"

"Apa Furihata-kun sudah tidak mencintai Akashi-kun?" potong Kuroko cepat

Rona merah menghiasi wajah orang yang ditanya. "Bu-bukannya aku tidak mencintainya..." kepalanya menunduk dan jarinya sibuk bertautan satu sama lain. "Aku hanya lelah dengan segala tingkahnya. Dia tidak pernah memperhatikanku dan terkadang selalu menanggapi ucapanku dengan serius" ocehan panjangnya terhenti sejenak

"Dia tidak pernah meminta dengan normal. Maksudku, dia selalu menggunakan nada memerintah dan tatapan mengintimidasinya sangat menakutkan. Padahal tanpa menggunakan semua itu aku akan menurutinya. Aku juga merasa terkekang selama berhubungan dengannya. Dia bahkan tidak mengijinkanku pergi bersama Kawahara dan Fukuda"

"Satu hal lagi, dia selalu melakukan hal yang tidak pada tempatnya. Kau tahu Kuroko, saat kami berkencan dia selalu mencium punggung tanganku dan dengan wajah tampan berkata" Furihata berdiri dan bersiap untuk mempraktekan sang kekasih. ""Selamat siang tuan putri, kau terlihat cantik sekali hari ini"! aku bahkan bukan seorang perempuan!" Furihata kembali duduk dengan wajah merah karena malu

"Kau tak akan pernah membayangkan betapa memalukannya saat setiap pasang mata menatapmu dengan tatapan aneh!"

Kuroko hanya menatap datar pada rekan satu timnya yang sekarang terdiam, memberikan waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Sang pemain bayangan itu tak pernah menyangka akan terlibat dalam hubungan percintaan yang menurutnya konyol itu. Baru ia ingin membuka mulut, dering ponsel sudah mendahuluinya

"Ukh—" terlihat raut ketakutan di wajah Furihata. "Akashi-kun meneleponku. Aku pergi dulu Kuroko. Terima kasih karena sudah mau mendengarkanku" Furihata berdiri dan Kuroko mengantarnya menuju depan rumahnya. "Oh ya, tolong jangan beritahu Akashi-kun mengenai yang tadi" pesan terakhir Furihata sebelum meninggalkan Kuroko Tetsuya

Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan kembali masuk ke rumahnya. Kepalanya masih sibuk memikirkan ocehan rekan setimnya itu. Melirik jam dan ia mendapati waktu menunjukkan bahwa hari telah sore. Sang pemuda berambut baby blue itu memutuskan untuk menghilangkan pusingnya dengan tidur sejenak di ranjang empuknya. Belum lama mata biru langit itu terpejam, bunyi ponsel membangunkannya kembali

Siku-siku kekesalan muncul di dahi Kuroko. "Ada apa Akashi-kun?" tanyanya setelah mengangkat telepon dengan suara yang dibuat setenang mungkin

"Tetsuya, bisa berkumpul sekarang?" balas suara di seberang telepon

"Eh? Bukankah kita baru saja berkumpul minggu kemarin?" tanya Kuroko lagi, masih tak terima tidur nyenyaknya diganggu

"Kita akan berkumpul sekarang. Maji Burger" sesaat setelah ucapan penuh penekanan dari sang emperor, sambungan telepon telah terputus

Kuroko melemparkan tatapan kesal pada layar ponselnya. Sadar bahwa berdiam diri tak akan menyelesaikan masalah, ia memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaan (perintah) sang raja iblis. Dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat enam buah kepala warna-warni sedang duduk melingkar di sebuah meja di ujung restaurant tempat mereka berkumpul

"Baiklah, karena kita semua sudah berkumpul di sini, aku akan mengatakan permasalahan kali ini" Akashi berucap bak seorang pengusaha sedang memimpin rapat

"Bisa cepat sedikit Akashicchi? Aku masih ada pemotretan ssu" Kise yang berkutat dengan ponselnya berucap

"Aku juga ada masih ada urusan nanodayo" Midorima menyilangkan tangannya di dada

"Aku ingin meminta pendapat kalian" Akashi kembali membuka suara

"Tumben sekali Akashi-kun. Ada masalah apa?" Momoi bertanya dengan alis terangkat

"Akhir-akhir ini Kouki seperti menjauhiku"

Kuroko menatap kosong pada Akashi. Ia tak habis pikir kalau sepasang kekasih paling absurd yang pernah diketahuinya sama-sama bercerita masalah mereka padanya pada hari yang sama. Entah itu kebetulan yang sangat hebat, takdir, atau sang singa dan sang chihuahua memang berjodoh

Semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai (min Kuroko Akashi) saling bertatapan. Antara ingin tertawa, kesal, dan heran. Jarang sekali mantan kapten mereka meminta pendapat, dan sekalinya meminta pendapat, itu mengenai hal yang paling konyol yang pernah mereka tahu

"Mungkin itu karena kau terlalu menakutkan Akashi" Aomine menyahut di tengah keheningan. Dan suara benda terlempar ke arahnya menyusulnya

"Dai-chan!" Momoi berseru heboh dan mencoba menyadarkan teman masa kecilnya yang sedang tak sadarkan diri karena merasakan dinginnya sang gunting sakti saat melewati pipinya

"Itu berbahaya Akachin~" Murasakibara menggeleng dengan gerakan childish-nya

"Jadi, apa ada yang tahu kenapa Kouki menjauhiku?" Akashi kembali bertanya setelah emosinya sedikit mereda

"Mungkin dia menyukai orang lain ssu!" Kise mengutarakan pendapatnya dengan semangat

Semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai (minus Akashi) menatap horror pada teman blonde mereka. Ya, mereka tahu kalau Kise Ryouta adalah orang yang bodoh, tapi tak disangka kalau kebodohannya akan separah ini. Tak ingin ada pertumpahan darah di tempat makan favoritenya, Kuroko segera mengalihkan perhatian Akashi

"Aku yakin Furihata-kun mencintai Akashi-kun" ucapnya kalem

Aura hitam yang ada di sekitar sang emperor secara perlahan mulai menipis. Helaan napas lega dapat terdengar dari setiap orang yang ada di sana

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang membuat Furihata seperti itu nanodayo" Midorima angkat bicara sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya

Akashi menghela napas. Ia masih sangat menyayangi Kouki-nya. Ia bersumpah apapun yang terjadi ia tak akan melepaskan kekasihnya begitu saja. Kise hendak membuka mulut, tetapi tangan Aomine sudah membekapnya. Lelaki dim itu tak mau kekasihnya mati di tangan mantan kaptennya

"Akachin~ kenapa tak mencoba menjadi romantis?"

Murasakibara yang masih sibuk dengan maiubo-nya tercinta berucap. Enam pasang mata pelangi menatapnya takjub. Sejak kapan Murasakibara Atsushi, seorang bayi besar yang hanya tahu makanan, mengusulkan ide yang sangat brilian?

"Itu ide yang sangat bagus Atsushi" Akashi menatap Murasakibara dengan tatapan tulus. "Nanti akan kubelikan snack sebanyak apapun yang kau mau" lanjutnya, membuat sang center Yosen berbinar senang

"Murasakicchi benar ssu! Kalau Akashicchi jadi romantis, Furihatacchi pasti akan nempel kembali!" Kise berseru dengan antusias, mengundang perhatian beberapa pengunjung yang ada di sana

"Itu patut dicoba Akashi-kun" Kuroko ikut menyetujui

Sementara yang lain asik berdiskusi tentang bagaimana jadinya jika Akashi menjadi romantis, orang yang dibicarakan hanya mengusap dagunya. Dahinya berkerut seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu

"Hei kalian" panggilnya. Keenam temannya seketika terdiam dan menatap penuh tanya pada Akashi. "Bagaimana caranya menjadi romantis?"

Semua yang mendengar pertanyaannya hanya bisa ber-facepalm ria. Bagaimana bisa Akashi Seijuurou yang (katanya) mengetahui segalanya tak tahu cara menjadi romantis?

"Hmm... Bagaimana kalau Akashicchi memberi bunga pada Furihatacchi?" Kise memberi usul

"Itu terlalu biasa Kise" Aomine menolak usul Kise, membuat sang model menggerutu

"Berikan saja lucky itemnya selama sebulan" Midorima mengusulkan

"Midorima-kun, Akashi-kun bukan penggemar oha-asa" Kuroko mengingatkan sang shooter

"Belikan saja Furichin makanan~" kali ini Murasakibara yang berkomentar

"Si chihuahua itu bukan kau, Murasakibara" Aomine menyahut usulan Murasakibara

Berbagai usul absurd terus terdengar. Akashi hanya bisa menahan kemarahannya karena teman-temannya tak ada yang bisa diandalkan. Hampir saja ia mengeluarkan guntingnya untuk menghentikan kericuhan yang ada, sang manager Touou menyelanya

"Ne ne Akashi-kun, bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Furi-chan makan malam di pantai dengan dekorasi lilin berbentuk love? Bukankah itu sangat romantis?" satu-satunya gadis yang ada di sana akhirnya memberikan usul

Kelima pemuda yang sedari tadi ribut mulai memikirkan ide dari Momoi. Terdengar beberapa gumaman menyetujui. Akashi yang sedari tadi terdiam mengangguk

"Ide bagus Satsuki. Kalau begitu kalian boleh pulang sekarang. Sisanya biar aku yang mengurus"

Para pemain basket dengan rambut pelangi itu berpamitan pada Akashi. Sang kapten Rakuzan berterima kasih pada Momoi yang telah menyelamatkannya dari ide-ide aneh mantan rekan satu timnya. Momoi hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang berjalan pulang ke rumahnya masih sibuk memikirkan cara untuk memperbaiki hubungan temannya dan mantan kaptennya. Yah, mau tak mau sang pemuda bernomor punggung 11 itu harus membantu, karena ia sudah terseret oleh keduanya

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<br>**

**gak tau author kesambet apa sampe bikin fic romance multichap-  
><strong>

**yah pokoknya terima kasih untuk yang udah baca**

**the last, review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Failed Romantic**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), light shounen-ai, gak ada humor /?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sudah tiga hari sejak curhatan seorang Furihata Kouki pada Kuroko, dan tiga hari itu juga manager tim Touou sibuk dengan ponselnya. Bahkan Aomine tidak mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Momoi pada ponselnya. Wajah gadis berambut pink itu selalu berubah setiap ponselnya berdering. Serius, bingung, frustasi, dan bahkan tertawa terbahak-bahak<p>

"Oi Satsuki, sebenarnya kau sedang apa?" Aomine yang penasaran bertanya pada teman masa kecilnya itu

"Sedang menjalankan misi yang diberikan Akashi-kun"

Sang ace Touou semakin mengernyitkan dahi mendengar jawaban Momoi. Mengangkat bahu, ia mencoba mengabaikan gumaman-gumaman tak jelas dari Momoi

.

.

.

Furihata semakin gelisah. Memang ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menghentikan hubungannya dengan Akashi, namun sang pemain bernomor 12 itu merasa tak nyaman tanpa pertanyaan penuh perhatian dari sang kekasih. Frekuensinya menatap layar ponsel menjadi lebih sering. Tak jarang Riko berteriak padanya karena tak mendengarkan instruksi. Tak jarang para anggota tim Seirin harus memanggilnya beberapa kali agar sang pemilik nama menoleh

Di saat sang teman sedang mengalami masa galau, Kuroko sedang dalam masa penyiksaan. Ia bagai pembawa kabar bagi sepasang kekasih yang sedang adu cuek. Beruntung Furihata tak menanyakan kabar Akashi. Sang kapten Rakuzan selalu menanyakan keadaan Kouki-nya setiap saat pada Kuroko. Belum lagi Akashi yang menyatakan diri ingin menjadi romantis

"Kuroko..."

Sang pemuda berambut biru langit itu menoleh. "Ada apa Furihata-kun?"

"A-Akashi-kun..."

Wajah datar Kuroko berubah menjadi semakin datar. Saat ini ia sedang muak mendengar nama mantan kaptennya. "Ada apa dengan Akashi-kun?"

"B-bagaimana kabarnya...?" wajah Furihata semakin tertutup karena kepalanya yang menunduk dalam. Oh rupanya ia tak kuat berlama-lama tanpa kontak dengan kekasihnya

"Dia baik-baik saja" jawab Kuroko dengan datar. "Aku permisi dulu, Furihata-kun" Kuroko mengangguk pelan dan pergi meninggalkan gym

Kuroko masih bersyukur karena ia bukan Momoi. Gadis pink itu memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih melelahkan darinya. Terbesit rasa kasihan di benaknya, namun cepat-cepat ia hapus saat ia mengingat wajah Momoi dengan tangan membekap mulut, serta hidung yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Entah ada perjanjian apa antara Momoi dan Akashi sehingga membuat gadis itu mau membantu Akashi. Mungkin Akashi memberikan fanservice secara langsung, mungkin.

Tangan pucat Kuroko meraih ponselnya saat dirasa benda itu bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. Mood-nya memburuk drastis saat membaca siapa si pengirim pesan

.

.

_From : Akashi-kun_

_Beritahu Kouki kalau aku akan menjemputnya malam ini di rumahnya untuk berkencan_

.

.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Kuroko kembali menuju gym untuk menunjukkan kabar baik pada rekan satu timnya itu

"Furihata-kun, malam ini ada acara?" Kuroko bertanya pada Furihata yang sedang membereskan bawaannya

"Tidak ada" Furihata menjawab dengan heran. Tumben sekali temannya yang satu itu bertanya seperti itu

"Akashi-kun akan menjemput di rumah Furihata-kun malam ini"

Antarkan pesan dan langsung pergi. Itulah yang dilakukan Kuroko. Ia sedang tidak ingin memikirkan segala hal yang berbau romantis atau pacaran atau apapun itu. Yang diinginkannya hanyalah segera beristirahat di rumahnya yang nyaman

"Akhirnya..."

Kuroko bergumam pelan setelah mencapai ranjangnya yang empuk. Matanya menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana

Fantasinya terusik saat ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu rumahnya. Dengan langkah malas ia beranjak dari kamarnya. Tanpa mengintip, ia membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang dikenalnya

"KUROKO APA YANG HARUS KUPAKAI NANTI MALAM?!" Furihata menerjang masuk dan memeluk Kuroko dengan wajah hampir menangis

Siku-siku kekesalan muncul di dahi pemuda berambut biru itu. Tak pernah terpikir kalau temannya itu menjadi seperti seorang gadis yang akan pergi kencan dengan kekasihnya untuk pertama kalinya. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahmu untuk melihat pakaian?"

Furihata mengangguk dengan air mata yang menggantung di ujung mata. Sepertinya pemuda satu itu benar-benar bingung bagaimana menghadapi kekasihnya setelah berjauhan

Kuroko berjalan beriringan dengan Furihata menuju rumah si pemuda brunette. Tak beberapa lama, sampailah mereka di depan sebuah apartement sederhana. Furihata mempersilahkan tamunya masuk dan segera mengajaknya ke kamarnya. Kuroko terpana melihat kamar yang begitu berantakan. Baju berserakan di lantai, berbagai macam parfum ada di meja, dan tas sekolah yang dilempar begitu saja di atas ranjang

Kuroko beranjak menuju lemari Furihata dan menemukan baju-baju tergeletak. Ia menoleh dan melihat Furihata yang hanya memasang wajah salah tingkah. Benar-benar seorang gadis yang ingin kencan, pikir Kuroko

"Aku sudah memilih beberapa baju yang menurutku bagus..." Furihata mengambil sebuah kaus dengan bahu yang lebar

Melihat pakaian yang terlalu 'menggoda', Kuroko menggeleng tegas. Ia tidak mau temannya menjadi santapan singa

Furihata memasang wajah _hopeless_ dan kembali membongkar tumpukan baju di lantai. Kuroko hanya menatapnya tanpa ikut membantu. "Apa yang harus kupakai? Mungkin kaus saja... tidak tidak, ini kencan, aku harus tampil istimewa. Sebuah kemeja? Ini terlalu simpel. Apa aku harus membeli baju baru? Atau..." matanya menyapu kesana kemari sambil menggumamkan setiap jenis pakaian yang dilihatnya

Kuroko yang sudah bosan mendengar daftar pakaian yang dimiliki temannya dengan cepat mengambil sebuah kemeja yang tergeletak dan menyodorkannya pada Furihata. "Gunakan ini saja Furihata-kun"

Furihata yang sudah putus asa hanya bisa menerima pakaian yang diberikan Kuroko. "Terima kasih Kuroko, aku benar-benar tertolong" ucapnya dramatis sambil mencengkram pundak Kuroko

"Tidak apa-apa Furihata-kun. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Kuroko berpamitan pulang dari temannya yang akan pergi berkencan itu

.

.

Furihata Kouki sudah siap di ruang tamunya sejak 30 menit sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan. Bahkan ibunya sempat bertanya kenapa anaknya itu menjadi sangat tegang. Setiap menit terasa seperti satu tahun baginya. Tak jarang ia meraih kaca yang berada di dekatnya dan memperbaiki rambutnya yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja

"Kouki, bukankah janjinya jam 8?" sang ibu yang ada di dapur akhirnya bertanya

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin—"

TING TONG!

Furihata tersentak kaget saat suara bel memotong ucapannya. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. "Okaa-san tolong bukakan pintunya!" serunya sambil terus berlari

Sang ibu hanya menatap heran pada Furihata. Sudah menunggu selama lama, tapi kenapa anaknya itu malah berlari ke kamarnya saat sang tamu sudah datang? Tak mau ambil pusing, wanita itu segera membuka pintu depannya

"Akashi-kun, lama tidak kemari" wanita berambut cokelat itu tersenyum ramah dan mempersilahkan Akashi masuk

Akashi hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan sang (calon) ibu mertua

"Kouki, Akashi-kun sudah datang!" panggil ibunya dari bawah

Furihata (yang sudah tahu sejak awal) berpura-pura membuat suara gaduh dari kamarnya dan menunggu selama 5 menit. Tarik napas, keluarkan, tarik napas, keluarkan. Dengan langkah yang sangat lambat ia menuruni tangga

"Lama sekali Kouki"

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu sempat terpana sejenak. Baru tiga hari mereka tidak bertemu satu sama lain, Akashi sudah berubah menjadi sangat tampan di matanya

"Akashi-kun sendiri datang lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan"

Rupanya point guard Seirin itu ingin jual mahal. Padahal ia yang sangat menantikan kedatangan kekasihnya menjadi lebih cepat

Akashi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya. "Kalau begitu kita langsung pergi saja Kouki" ucapnya dan mengamit tangan Furihata

Terjadi keheningan yang sangat canggung di antara keduanya. Furihata hanya menatap gugup ke luar jendela mobil sang kekasih, menikmati pemandangan malam kota. Sementara Akashi hanya menatap lurus ke depan, tak berminat memulai pembicaraan. Pertanyaan muncul di otak Furihata saat ia melihat jalanan yang semakin lama semakin sepi

"Akashi-kun, kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Tempat spesial"

Furihata menatap heran pada Akashi yang hanya menyahut dengan senyum misteriusnya. Tak beberapa lama, pertanyaannya terjawab dengan suara mobil yang berhenti. Setelah turun, yang ditemukannya hanyalah sebuah jalanan sepi tanpa penerangan atau kendaraan

"Dimana ini Akashi-kun?" kembali Furihata bertanya heran. Ia merasa asing dengan lingkungannya

Akashi tak menyahut dan menutup mata Furihata dengan kain hitam. Gumaman takut dapat terdengar dari mulut pemuda sang surai cokelat. Akashi menenangkannya dengan menggenggam tangannya

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, Furihata merasa dihadapkan dengan sebuah kursi. Dengan dibantu sang kekasih, Furihata berhasil duduk. Terdengar bunyi kursi dari depannya dan matanya terbebas dari kegelapan

Mata cokelat itu mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya. Setelah dapat melihat normal, yang ditemukannya adalah sang kekasih sedang duduk berhadapan dengannya dengan dibatasi meja bundar. Berbagai makanan tertata di atasnya dan sebuah lilin menghiasi meja putih itu

Furihata menoleh dan ia melihat hamparan laut gelap. Ia kembali menatap sang kekasih dengan heran, dan hanya dibalas dengan sebuah senyum kecil. Matanya kembali melihat sekeliling dan menemukan banyak lilin pendek ditata di sekeliling mereka. Setelah mengamati letak lilin-lilin itu, ia tersadar bentuk apa yang dibentuk sang lilin

Tanda cinta, atau sering disebut sebagai _love_

Furihata tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia sangat terkejut dengan rencana sang kekasih. Ia hanya bisa menatap Akashi dengan wajah yang sangat memerah

"Makan malam spesial ini kusiapkan untuk Kouki-ku yang manis"

Ucapan romantis yang diiringi dengan senyum lembut membuat hati Furihata meleleh. Ia tak sanggup berlama-lama marah pada kekasihnya yang sangat perhatian

"Terima kasih Akashi-kun, aku benar-benar—"

Kalimat Furihata terpotong dengan bunyi angin yang cukup kencang. Akashi sempat merasa kesal karena makan malam romantisnya terganggu. Akashi membuang perasaan kesal itu. Malam ini ia harus merasa bahagia dan membuat kekasihnya ikut bahagia dengan—

Kegelapan menyergap dua orang pemuda yang sedang berkencan di pantai itu. Puluhan lilin yang menemani keduanya mati dalam sekejap diterpa angin

Akashi mati gaya. Furihata _speechless_

Akhirnya keduanya memakan makanan mereka dalam kegelapan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Keheningan itu terus berlanjut hingga Furihata di antar sang kekasih kembali menuju rumah

.

.

Malam itu, dapat dipastikan lima orang pemuda dan seorang wanita berambut pelangi akan mati di tangan raja iblis yang sedang murka

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**yosh akhirnya update**

**maaf jika chapter ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan (author krisis ide)  
><strong>

**makasih buat semuanya yang udah review, fav, dan follow. saya terharu :')**

**oh iya, GoM gak ada muncul di chap ini, mungkin chap depan bakal ada**

**the last, review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Failed Romantic**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), light shounen-ai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Seminggu setelah gagalnya rencana Akashi, sang pemuda berambut merah itu masih merasakan galau yang teramat dalam.<p>

Rekan-rekannya saat di Teikou sudah mendapat sebuah kiriman 'istimewa' dari sang emperor.

Di saat lima pemuda pelangi dan seorang perempuan berambut pink dilanda kengerian selama seminggu penuh, Akashi masih harus menerima kenyataan bahwa chihuahua tercintanya masih menjauhinya.

Akashi benar-benar bingung. Harus kemana lagi ia untuk mencari dokter cinta yang bisa membantunya. Para anggota Kiseki no Sedai benar-benar tak menghasilkan sesuatu yang baik. Pernah sekali di saat putus asa, Akashi mencoba bertanya pada Mibuchi Reo.

Bukannya mendapat nasehat berguna, ia malah dihujani pertanyaan alay yang dibarengi dengan isak tangis dramatis.

"Sei-chan sudah punya pacar? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Apa aku tidak penting untuk Sei-chan? Apa pacarmu sudah mempengaruhi pikiranmu?"

Itulah yang didapat sang emperor dari Mibuchi. Gunting saktinya hampir saja keluar saat itu juga jika ia tidak ingat kalau Mibuchi adalah rekan timnya yang berharga.

.

.

Furihata Kouki yang sedang duduk sendirian di taman hanya bisa menatap hampa pada langit kemerahan. Hatinya benar-benar kosong tanpa sang kekasih. Terkadang ia menghampiri Kuroko untuk sekedar mengajaknya pergi ke Maji Burger. Atau meminta saran pada Izuki tentang bagaimana cara menjadi seorang point guard yang baik untuk mengisi harinya

"Furi?"

Mendengar suara yang familiar, Furihata menoleh. Dilihatnya sang ace Seirin sedang berdiri di pinggir taman sambil menenteng belanjaan.

"Kagami!" Furihata melambai, memanggil Kagami untuk duduk di sebelahnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendiri?" Kagami bertanya heran. Tak biasanya temannya itu terlihat muncul di taman seorang diri

Furihata tampak berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kagami. Ia tak bisa bilang kalau ia sedang dilanda galau, karena hey, ia sendiri yang menjauhi Akashi dan ia juga yang merasa kesepian

"Hanya sedang menggalau"

Furihata ingin sekali menghantamkan kepalanya ke ayunan terdekat. Bagaimana bisa mulutnya berucap sendiri sebelum perintah otaknya?

"Hah?"

Beruntung bagi Furihata, Kagami itu bodoh dan otaknya terkesan lambat untuk mencerna hal hal mengenai percintaaan

"Tidak, hanya sedang bosan" Furihata memperbaiki jawabannya dengan mulus

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi bersama Kawahara dan Fukuda saja?"

Ucapan Kagami membuat Furihata tersadar. Ia masih punya dua sobat tersayang. "Kau benar sekali Kagami!"

Dengan semangat Furihata mengambil handphone-nya dan mengirim pesan untuk dua temannya. Mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan, pemuda berambut cokelat itu berterima kasih pada Kagami dan berpamitan pergi

.

.

Di sebuah restaurant di Tokyo, Akashi Seijuuro yang terhormat sedang berkumpul dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai

Beberapa perempuan yang lewat melirik mereka sambil tertawa genit dan bahkan ada yang mengambil foto secara terang-terangan. Beberapa laki-laki juga sempat menatap satu-satunya gadis yang ada di sana, tapi langsung mengalihkan pandangan saat seorang pemuda dim bertampang seram menatap tajam mereka

Yang menjadi subjek kekaguman pengunjung lain hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang serius. Keheningan yang ada di meja besar itu hanya diisi dengan bunyi 'kraus kraus' dari seorang raksasa ungu dan bunyi 'tak tak' dari sesosok wortel berjalan yang sibuk mengetuk jarinya ke meja

"Aku meminta pertanggung jawaban kalian"

Si rambut merah angkat bicara. Wajahnya tersenyum mengerikan, membuat enam orang lain yang ada di sana meneguk ludah. Belum lagi dengan efek gunting merah yang setia di tangan sang emperor

"Pe-pertanggung jawaban bagaimana nanodayo?" Midorima memberanikan diri bertanya

"Gara-gara kalian hubunganku dengan Kouki menjadi lebih canggung dari sebelumnya" jelas Akashi, aura gelap di sekililingnya bertambah

"I-Itu bukan salah kami Akashi! Kami kan tidak tahu kalau hari itu akan ada angin kencang!"

"Aku setuju dengan Aominecchi ssu!"

Pembelaan diri dari Aomine yang diikuti dengan ucapan setuju dari Kise tak dihiraukan oleh Akashi

"Seharusnya Akashi-kun melihat ramalan cuaca dahulu sebelum menyusun rencana"

"Kuro-chin benar~"

Siku-siku kekesalan muncul di dahi Akashi. Ia tak percaya kalau dua budak—temannya yang paling penurut berani melawannya

Merasa suasana menjadi lebih berbahaya, Momoi berinisiatif untuk menyelamatkan nyawa teman-temannya. "A-Akashi-kun, daripada memikirkan hal yang sudah berlalu, bukankah lebih baik memikirkan cara untuk berbaikan?"

Di mata empat pemuda yang gemetar ketakutan, terlihat sayap malaikat di balik punggung Momoi Satsuki

"Kalau begitu, apa kalian ada saran?"

Merasa sang raja iblis sudah tenang, yang lain menghela napas lega dan mulai memikirkan saran yang dapat membuat Akashi senang

"Ajak kencan saja ssu"

"Bisa Kise-kun bayangkan bagaimana kencan sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar?"

"Kalau begitu langsung ajak dia tidur saja"

Meja yang tadi berisik dengan suara rengekan Kise, sekarang menjadi hening. Semua mata menatap Aomine yang hanya melemparkan tatapan heran kepada teman-temannya

"Daiki—"

"Aka-chin mau maiubo?"

.

Krik

.

Pemuda warna-warni dan seorang gadis yang di sana tercengang. Semuanya (minus Murasakibara dan Akashi) bingung ingin bereaksi seperti apa. Teman-teman si titan ungu itu tahu kalau Murasakibara mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Akashi, tapi pertanyaan 'mau maiubo' tidak akan berpengaruh untuk Akashi

Perasaan ingin tertawa, berterima kasih, dan ingin menghina menjadi satu

"Tidak, terima kasih Atsushi"

Untung saja yang menawarkan makanan kepadanya saat ia sedang marah adalah pesuruh kesayangannya. Coba saja jika yang berkata begitu Aomine, atau Kise, sebuah gunting merah pasti sudah meluncur mulus dari tangan Akashi

Aomine yang merasa nyawanya terselamatkan, membuat catatan kepada dirinya sendiri untuk menyiapkan dompet karena ia berniat untuk mentraktir Murasakibara

"Jadi, ada ide?" Akashi kembali membawa topik utama ke permukaan

"Akashi-kun, aku pernah melihat aksi romantis di internet. Mau mencobanya?" Momoi yang hobi 'berselancar' di internet berucap

"Bagimana aksi itu Satsuki?" Akashi yang terlihat tertarik bertanya

"Sang seme—maksudku pria mengajak kekasihnya untuk bertemu di taman. Tapi ia datang terlambat, sengaja untuk membuat ukenya—uhuk, maksudku ceweknya menunggu. Ternyata si cowok pura-pura tertabrak mobil!"

Dari penjelasan yang kelewat antusias itu, terungkaplah aib seorang Momoi Satsuki. Manager satu itu ternyata hobi mencari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan 'uke' dan 'seme' di internet

"Hoi Satsuki, dimana adegan romantisnya?" Aomine bertanya malas pada Momoi

"Aominecchi payah ssu! Kalau sudah seperti itu, pasti si cewek akan khawatir dan mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya karena mengira pacarnya sekarat"

Momoi dan Kise berkompak ria

"Menurutku itu ide yang konyol nanodayo"

Sahutan dingin dari Midorima membuat Kise menjulurkan lidahnya sambil mengatakan 'Midorimacchi tidak romantis ssu'

"Menurutku Furihata-kun pasti akan bicara jujur, persis seperti yang dikatakan Kise-kun" Kuroko mengutarakan pendapatnya

"Aka-chin pasti akan terlihat keren~" Murasakibara berkomentar tak peduli

Merasa mendapat dorongan dari rekan-rekannya, Akashi menyetujui ide yang sebenarnya agak absurd itu. Pacarnya kan mikirnya lumayan lambat, apa benar Kouki-nya akan bicara jujur padanya?

"Shintarou, kau pernah bilang kalau kau ingin menjadi dokter. Karena itu, tugasmu adalah mencarikan darah palsu untukku"

Midorima ternganga mendengar perintah yang diberikan sang mantan kapten

Merasa 'rapat' mereka sudah selesai, semua orang yang ada di sana mengobrol dengan santai. Meja yang tadinya tegang itu kembali menjadi ricuh

JLEB

Kericuhan yang ada di sana terhenti. Enam pasang mata menatap ke arah yang sama, Akashi Seijuuro. Pemuda berambut merah itu sedang menggenggam guntingnya yang sudah tertancap di meja dengan tangan bergetar. Aura membunuh kembali menguar dari tubuhnya

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, enam orang yang di sana mengikuti arah tatapan sang mantan kapten, ke jendela restaurant yang tepat ada di samping Akashi

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat sedang tertawa dengan riang bersama dua temannya. Kedua teman sang brunette itu merangkul pundaknya akrab

Kuroko yang mengenali ketiga pemuda itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari restaurant, menghampiri tiga orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian Akashi

"Oh Kuroko, kebetulan sekali. Ingin bergabung dengan kami?" Fukuda yang melihat Kuroko di hadapannya bertanya

"Maaf Fukuda-kun, Kawahara-kun. Tapi aku ada urusan dengan Furihata-kun" Kuroko menarik Furihata dari rangkulan Fukuda dan Kawahara

Anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang tetap berada di restaurant hanya bisa tercengang. Furihata, pacar Akashi, sedang jalan-jalan dengan dua temannya di Seirin. Sang pacar secara tak sengaja melihat ketiganya sedang berakrab ria dan menjadi cemburu berat. Kuroko yang merasa akan ada amukan raja iblis, segera menarik Furihata menjauh entah kemana

Benar-benar absurd, batin semua yang ada di meja itu (minus Akashi)

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Akhirnya apdet juga nih fic -_-**

**Agak gaje ya kayaknya-**

**Sebenernya di chap ini mau sekalian dibuat Akashi in action /? tapi kayaknya bakal kepanjangan (+males www)**

**Makasih yang mantengin ff abal ini, keep support author ya!**

**the last, review please?**


End file.
